Scratch that Itch
by Teiden
Summary: Saukra throws a party and makes everyone play seven minuets in heaven, Kiba and Shikamaru getting stuck together out of random luck. A smiple conversation and a itch that needs to be scratch leads to more than expected. KibaShika! Rated T to be safe!


**Just a small little oneshot i made, based off how good it feels to scratch an itch XD but i guess it turned out okay for being such a small idea! Hope someone feels bored enough to read and like!**

**From the very strange and sanity questioned author herself-!**

**Teiden~**

Sakura was hosting a party for party as a celebration for Naruto's return home. Everyone was there from the energetic blonde to the bland and serious Neji. And, somehow, the girls thought it would be a good idea to play seven minuets in heaven. And no matter what, whether you wanted to play or not, you had to go in with the person you drew out of some stupid hat. But everyone was forcibly now playing the, Kiba feeling down because Akumaru was not allowed to come in the house, and apparently to stupid pink haired girl thought it would be a good idea to pester him by picking him first.

"How about you Kiba? You can be first and get it out of the way!" Sakura sat in front of the non-caring dog boy who was missing his trusty pet.

Moving on automatic, Kiba reached in the hat, grabbed a paper and only gave it a small look before reading it off. "Troublesome." Then walking into the closet, he sat under a moonlit window that gave the small and cramped space light.

The door clicked open and shut without Kiba even giving a glance to who entered.

The person came over and sat right next him, and that person happened to be Shikamaru Nara, the laziest genius ever known.

"So I got you huh? Should of known when the paper said 'troublesome'" Both boys laughed half heartedly. "So what are we gonna do for the next torturous seven minuets?"

"Not sure," Shikamaru yawned. "Usually girls get a quick knock up and then brag about it afterwards."

"Hmph, no girls to knock up though, are we lucky or what?" Kiba yawned (since yawning is contagious) and laid on the floor all sprawled out with feet up against the wall.

Shikamaru smirked at his friend. "You're such a dog."

"Why thank you." Kiba gave a pointed grin upwards, only to see Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"I bet if I pet your head, you'll give me big puppy eyes."

"I have more dignity than that!"

"Oh? Then I bet if I rub your belly, you'll start panting."

"Try me!" Little did Kiba know, by shouting this out as a challenge, his friend actually took this on.

The lazy genius showed a small evil grin. First placing his hand on Kiba's jacket, he started rub up and down, only causing some small friction between the fabric and the shirt underneath.

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" The dog boy crossed his arms, now sending a competitive look up to the other boy.

"Then lets try this." Shikamaru unzipped the jacket all the way down to show a dark colored T-shirt. Now placing his hand on the thin fabric, he started to rub up and down, now causing some comforting heat between the skin and cloth. Kiba only grinned wider.

"Is that all you have? Weak." His voice was full of nothing but a tease, the tone used was what Shikamaru was hoping for.

"Alright then, then how about this?" Both his hands now slipped under the shirt and started to trail up and down his sides.

"Hey! T-that tickles!" Kiba started to laugh by the other boy's touch. "I-its still n-not make-k-king me pant!" He had to fight his little laughs to speak. The other boy seemed to be waiting for this phrase.

After two more times of going up and down. His hands stopped right on his nipples, and before the dog boy could even react, his left nub was twisted painfully to the right, making him lurch up. Shikamaru repeated this action to the other little bump, causing another movement.

"Who said you could touch me there...!" Kiba half shouted, obviously making himself hold back from making any sounds that would draw attention from outside.

"Fine. I wont touch you there."

Kiba sighed as the hands lifted up and he could catch his breath. But something was wrong. He knew Shikamaru wasn't touching him, he could clearly see the boys hands in his own lap. But he knew he felt something wrapping around his waist.

"Wha...?" Now it wasn't just waist, it was his forearms, legs and around his neck.

Then it hit him. When he looked closer at Shikamaru's hands, he was making an hand sign for a jutsu.

"Shadows!" Was all he was able to say before a black hand covered his mouth.

"Funny, how a little window letting in moonlight can be so convenient, huh?" Shikamaru grinned down at Kiba who now had wide eyes.

Unable to do anything, Kiba watched as the hands started to rise up and start to play with his nipples again. One hand went slow and turned it slowly while rubbing. The other twisted violently, causing an equal between small pulses of pleasure and pricks of pain. But the worst part had to be that he couldn't make any noise. The hand covering his mouth muffled any attempt of noise that came from his throat, but it did cover his blush.

"Now let see... Where else do dogs liked to be scratched? Hmm... What about right here?" Shikamaru stated to scratch right where his dark happy ended at his pants line. But unluckily for him, his pants line hung low, and you could start to see the dark hairs that covered his crotch.

First slowly scratching with his finger nail, it felt teasingly good for some reason. But once one scratch was done, it almost felt like he _had _to continue, or else all sanity would be gone. Though Shikamaru continued, he was just going to slow! Cause now that he had started scratching, his skin on that certain spot started to itch. Then again, it felt so good when the boy got around to the spot. But who knew scratching an itch would be arousing?

A painful twist of one of his nipples made Kiba's eyes readjust back to Shikamaru.

Oddly when Kiba looked up, Shikamaru's eyes went wide. After a second though, he gave a small laugh and looked back to the trapped boy.

"So you are enjoying this?"

"Hm?" Was all Kiba could manage, so he corked an eyebrow. The other boy now gave a small grin with a small blush.

"Your cheeks are red and your squirming like hell. And I think I'm starting to see a little bulge in your pants." Whether the boy was kidding or not, Kiba became annoyed.

"Ot far! Ooo arted ut!" (Not fair! You started it!)

"But I should probably let you go, our time will be ending soon. Sorry I couldn't finish you off." His grin faded with a sigh as the shadows started to recede. The last hand was the one covering Kiba's mouth, when that one was completely removed, he shot up panting with sweat covering his brow.

"Did I hurt you?" The lazy boy asked, truly worried that he had hurt his friend in his small foreplay.

"No... I'd say ya did... Somethin' right." The dog boy grinned trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

"Well... I'm panting, right?" Both boys chuckled lightly at Kiba's statement, that is, until the dog boy noticing something was wrong again. "Well shit. You were right."

"About what?"

"The bulge in my..." The dog boy looked down, cheeks now completely red with a stubborn look.

The lazy boy snickered lightly.

"Do I honestly have to finish you off?"

Kiba looked at his grinning friend. Was he serious? But…? Wait. Who said he was the dominate one? A few quick thoughts through the brain and Kiba decided. Shikamaru was to lazy to actually do anything major, that made him the seme. He just needed it to get it drilled into Shikamaru's head.

Smiling before acting, the dog boy pushed the lazy genius down on the floor and gave him a quick kiss to the lips. "Oh, don't worry. You can warm me up, but I'm going to be the one finishing you off." Kiba grinned seductively on purposed as he let his (for now) small bulge rub against Shikamaru's groin.

"We'll see..." Both boys grinned, and right before they could kiss, a knock on the door sounded.

"Times up!" Tenten's head bopped into closet to see two in close contact. "Ah... ?" She didn't know what to do especially when she created the awkward moment. But the boys didn't seem to pay any mind to her.

"Shit, our times up. Upstairs?" Kiba rolled off the other and sat up to get a good look at him.

"Upstairs." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Both boys standing up, ran out of the closet hand in hand, past the circle and upstairs to the bedroom in sight, and weren't heard from the rest of the night.


End file.
